Let's Start Fresh
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: After a fight, Levi and Eren have to go to a wedding together to support their friends. They avoid each other, but neither of them is happy about it. One just may have to swallow his pride and fix everything.


"This night is going to be terrible..." Levi thought as he stood in the back of an overly decorated ballroom, watching people dance around goofily. Most of them were at least a bit tipsy, from the champagne that had been served, and it made the whole scene more ridiculous. While dancing wasn't Levi's forte, on any other day he would have been dancing with Eren, just because Eren loved being able to dance together.

However, events from the night before made that pretty much impossible.

The two hadn't spoken since the evening before. It had started with average words and simple talk, but had progressed into full on shouting and anger. Eren had shouted something about feeling lonely at times, because of Levi's sometimes rigid personality, and Levi had retorted with a snippy remark about Eren being clingy. It all made for a big mess and an awkward car ride to the wedding.

Levi sighed as he realized he would be staying here for a while, since Eren and him were sharing a car, and Eren didn't seem like he was leaving anytime soon. While Levi was standing coldly in the corner, Eren was practically the light of the party. He was in the middle of a huge circle of people, dancing his heart out. The smile on his face was fake and completely forced, but Eren wouldn't let Levi know that.

Levi felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He looked down to see Krista smiling up. She was fully decorated in the soft white fabric of her wedding dress. It fell past her feet, the multiple layers of chiffon fluttering out and making Krista look daintier than usual.

"Levi, why are you in the corner?"

"Just relaxing for a while, no need to worry. Anyways, shouldn't you be with Ymir?"

"She's just in the bathroom." Krista said. "Besides, no matter if you think I should worry or not, I do."

"There's really no issue." Levi insisted, making sure to keep his voice even.

"Why aren't you dancing with Eren?"

Levi averted his gaze and kept his mouth shut.

"Levi..."

"We had a big fight last night."

"I see... Even so, you should try to enjoy yourself... Maybe you should go talk to him."

"I don't know about that. He's a bit preoccupied." Levi glanced at Eren dancing around in the group once again.

"Come on, Levi. We both know that you want to be with him, and it's clear that he's just putting on a front so he doesn't make you think he's upset."

"A front? I don't think so, he looks legitimately happy."

"Trust me, I know Eren, too. He's prideful. He wouldn't want you to see him upset, especially not in public." Krista smiled once again, trying to reassure Levi. "You really should go over there."

Levi stayed silent for a minute. "Fine..." He started to walk away but turned around after a few steps. "Thanks, Krista."

Levi sighed and headed carefully for the circle of dancing party goers. He tried to avoid the mass of people, as he tried to get Eren's attention. "Eren! Hey!"

He tried to shout, but the music was blaring. Eren was only a few feet away, getting him to listen shouldn't have been so difficult. Despite his wish to avoid the people around him, he shoved his way inside the main group of dancers. He inched his way in until Eren was standing to his side. Levi turned to face Eren and gripped his hand rather firmly. Eren spun to face him and crinkled his brow. "Levi, I'm a bit busy-"

"Come here." Levi pulled Eren towards him with a quick, fluid motion, Eren's chest nearly colliding with his own.

"Levi, what-" Levi wrapped his second arm around Eren's waist and pressed his body against Eren. Levi buried his face close to Eren's neck.

"I'm sorry." Levi sighed lightly. "I didn't mean what I said, you're not clingy."

Eren was speechless for a moment. Levi was being far more affectionate than usual, meaning he must really feel bad. "It's okay, Levi." Eren nuzzled the top of Levi's head. "Honestly, I'm not mad."

"Good..." Levi pulled back, ensnaring both of Eren's hands in his own. "No matter what I say, no matter what stupid thing I do to piss you off, remember I still love you... Got it?"

Eren smiled lightly. "I know, Levi. I love you too."

"Care to dance?" Levi asked, his tone returning to normal.

Eren simply nodded and kissed Levi's forehead.

* * *

AN: Heheh, two Ereri stories nearly at the same time! Oh well, I love these two together, and it's fun to write for both of them, so it's fun for me (and hopefully fun/enjoyable for you!)

Also, this prompt is from one of two blogs on tumblr... I get prompts from both otpprompts and Imagineyourotp, and I screen shot them on my Ipod and usually crop them. I accidentally cropped out the user name on this prompt, so I'm not quite sure which blog its from, but go check them both out! :D

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please rate and review if you did!

-Kaydubs


End file.
